De la luna
by Auror DragonSlayer
Summary: Viajo a EEUU para descubrir que mi madre no me abandono... bueno si lo hizo pero no porque quisiera...
1. Lucia: Nos embarcamos hacia los Estados

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL! **

**AQUÍ EL CAPI DIECI… UPS JEJE ME EQUIVOQUE DE TARJETA (Tira las tarjetas de presentación y saca un papelito) OK, TENIA ESTA IDEA RONDANDOME POR LA CABEZA Y APROVECHÉ LOS POCOS MOMENTOS QUE TENIA LIBRES PARA ESCIBIRLA Y ESTE ES EL RESULTADO**

**LA TRAMA DE POR SI ESTA MAS TOCADA QUE LA VARITA DE LA MUERTE, ¿Qué OCURRIRIA SI AL CAMPAMENTO MEZTIZO LLEGASE UNA NIÑA QUE ES…? BUENO, EL CAPITULO LO DICE TODO ASI QUE SIGAN Y DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA, COMO SABEN EL MUNDO DE PERCY JACKSON NO ME PERTENECE, DE SER ASI, LUKE NO HABRIA MUERTO Y SE HUBIERA QUEDADO CON THALIA… JAJAJAJ MENTIRA, SI HUBIERA SIDO MIO PERCY SE HUBIERA QUEDADO CON RACHEL XD**

**YA AHORA SI, EL CAP**

Capítulo 1: nos embarcamos hacia los Estados Unidos

Desperté la mañana del último día de agosto, por fin la espera acababa y empezaban las vacaciones, al menos si es que no golpeaba a nadie para el medio día, con lo feliz que estaba, lo dudaba mucho.

Déjenme presentarme... Mi nombre es Mónica Lucia Noriega, estoy a punto de cumplir catorce años, para mi desgracia, soy disléxica y el doctor también de diagnóstico THDA, o sea, que no puedo estar quieta más de cinco minutos

Se supone que en mi escuela ayudan a los niños con este tipo de situaciones, lo que si no entiendo es porque los tres meses de vacaciones los dan a medio año y no a fines como el resto de las escuelas en mi país... Bueh como sea, el punto era que este año en lugar de acobijarme por el frio iría con mi padre y mi mejor amiga a Estados unidos... ¿Porque me emociona tanto? Porque mi padre dijo que mi mama provenía de ahí.

Nunca conocí a mi madre, por lo que me conto mi papa ella vino, se enamoraron, practicaron tiro al arco y me tuvieron a mí, pero ella tuvo que irse por un asunto de extrema importancia y desde entonces no la volvió a ver. Siendo sincera la odio un poco por dejarnos abandonados, pero la última vez que lo dije mi papa me castigo una semana así que casi nadie lo sabe, tampoco hay fotos de ella en la casa, otra parte de mi quiere encontrarla y quizá por eso estoy tan emocionada

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba completamente cambiada hasta que escuche una voz en mi puerta

-Si con ese énfasis te alistases todos los días no llegarías tan tarde a clase monilu- al girarme vi a mi papa, en mi opinión, el único ser del sexo masculino que se había ganado mi respeto, y no solo por ser mi padre, su respeto hacia la naturaleza y las mujeres era de admirar, a pesar de ser un poco terco y ligeramente sobreprotector.

-Ya papa, sabes bien porque estoy así, es la primera vez que vamos a América y estoy algo emocionada-

Mi padre rio ligeramente antes de responder -Uno, América es un continente, no un país y dos recuerda que solo vamos por un mes-

-¡UN MES!- exclame frustrada, para mi desgracia mi padre era demasiado importante en su empresa como para ausentarse más tiempo, resignada, me senté en mi cama haciendo un mohín

-Lo siento en serio- dijo mi padre - pero por desgracia no podemos quedarnos más tiempo , pero el otro año te prometo que iremos los tres meses enteros, ¿dime alguna vez te rompí una promesa?-

-No- respondí, y era verdad, si mi padre prometía algo no paraba hasta obtenerlo, aunque claro para que te prometa algo tiene que asegurarse que lo pueda cumplir.

Dimos por terminada la conversación y termine de alistarme para la escuela, menos animada de lo que estaba hace quince minutos.

En el desayuno mi padre siempre encendía el noticiero, pero daban las noticias de siempre, que tormentas, que huracanes, inundaciones sequias e incluso el hecho de que el sol no alumbrara tanto y la luna ya casi ni aparezca por las noches, cosa que a mi padre no le gustaba, adoraba ver la luna, según él le recordaba a mi mama, termine mi desayuno y mi padre me llevo a la escuela

-te espero en casa después de la salida, por favor pórtate bien si?- me dijo añadiéndole algo de burla a la última parte , lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndome la molesta, yo nunca le hacía daño a nadie, por lo general los chicos trataban de hacérmelo primero, obviamente yo respondía

Por algún motivo en particular no me agradan los chicos, sé que suena extraño pero aun teniendo casi catorce no he tenido un solo enamorado o algún interés amoroso, y soy la única de mi aula a la que se le han declarado más de una vez el mismo chico, los rechace a todos porque quería centrarme en mis estudios (versión oficial, pero la verdad yo sabía que solo buscaban chicas para acostarse con ellas y botarlas) así que aun a día de hoy sigo soltera, para mi suerte (raro porque generalmente es malísima) todos se creyeron la historia y no comenzaron a circular rumores extraños por mis gustos.

A unos metros de la puerta me asalto un borrón rosa y negro abrazándome el cuello

-Moniiii!- como me temía, mi mejor amiga me acababa de aprisionar en un abrazo-placaje otra vez.

Su nombre era teresa maría, para molestarla le digo teremari, aunque ella prefiera Mary más que cualquier otro apodo que le haya dado, viste casi completamente de rosa, solo sus jeans y su cabello son negros creando una rara combinación, por su actitud hace que pienses "ugh, fresa" pero a los dos días de conocerla te das cuenta que es muy distinta.

Si bien nuestros padres son compañeros de universidad, yo siempre trataba de alejarme de ella, quizá porque la juzgue demasiado pronto, o tal vez sea por el hecho de fue expulsada de varias escuelas anteriormente por lograr que la gente se lastime a sí misma, es la chica más enamoradiza de esta escuela, por lo que la gente muchas veces se pregunta cómo es que llegamos a ser amigas

Fue bastante raro en realidad, yo en ese entonces tenía un grupo de amigas que les hacían bromas pesadas a los maestros, un día una broma se nos fue de las manos y casi matamos al sub-director, entonces ellas lo que hicieron fue hacer que me atrapen a mí, cuando pensaba que iban a expulsarme apareció mary contándolo todo (añadiendo que yo no era más que una víctima inocente) logrando no solo que le creyeran, sino que también atraparon a las otras y ellas fueron las expulsadas, ese día cambie mi opinión sobre ella, me comencé a acercar y nos volvimos amigas

-lista para el viaje?- me preguntó contenta, yo solo rodé los ojos

-¿Sabes que solo vamos por un mes verdad?

-claro que sí, obviamente no vamos a ir todo el verano, ni tu padre tiene tanto dinero-

-¿Soy la única que se ilusiono por nada?-

-SIP- me dijo sacando la lengua, gruñí

Pareciera que por fin el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para dejarme en paz, nada de abusonas, declaraciones, ni nada que me hiciera lanzar un tajador a la cara de la gente (suelo tener muy buena puntería)

Lo de verdad extraño fue aquel sujeto a las afueras de mi escuela, era enorme, traía una capucha por lo que no era fácil verle la cara, solo podía ver un ojo, pero de seguro era mi imaginación, al menos hasta que mary me tiro del hombro

-vámonos, ese tipo me da mala espina-

-Puedo darle desde aquí- dije sacando un tajador de mi bolsillo

-creo que así solo vas a enfadarlo, vamonos-

Nos tomó un buen rato perder a ese sujeto, parecía seguirnos demasiado deprisa, después de lo que parecía una eternidad logramos llegar a mi casa en donde para nuestra sorpresa también estaban los padres de mary.

-¿Que paso?- nos preguntó mi papá, él siempre sabia cuando algo andaba mal, entre jadeos le explicamos lo del sujeto de un ojo al terminar los adultos se miraron entre sí.

-¿y aun sabiendo eso crees que en estados unidos estarán mejor?- dijo el padre de mary, mi papa asintió con la cabeza

-ahí pueden entrenarse, y aprender a sobrevivir, ya están creciendo y los tres sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo- dijo mi padre con un tono amargo en la voz, como si no quisiera pero supiera que era extremadamente necesario -además díganme, ustedes no pueden verlos y yo puedo a duras penas, ¿cómo piensan proteger a mary con esas limitaciones?- mary se me quedo mirando, como si no esperara que estuviéramos en un peligro inmenso, uno que nuestros padres no pueden ver, después de unos tensos segundos la mama de mary se levanto

-tienes razón, una semana paseando y de ahí irán al campamento, cari- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su marido -ambos sabemos que es lo mejor para ella, David tiene razón, no podemos protegerla para siempre y menos de algo que no podemos ni ver-

-a ver, a ver, a ver- dijo mary interrumpiendo la conversación -Alguien me quiere explicar algo de lo que está pasando aquí?, no entiendo absolutamente nada, ¿campamento? ¿Enemigos invisibles? ¿Y que tiene que ver esto con Mónica y conmigo?-

-Ehm...- empezó su padre incomodo mientras su madre se sonrojaba fuertemente, yo mire a mi padre confundida, el soltó un suspiro

-creo que tendré que explicarte todo...-

Mary y sus padres se fueron a alistar las cosas de mi amiga, al parecer el viaje estaba decidido sin importar nuestro estado de ánimo, al menos partiríamos mañana por lo que me daba tiempo de asimilar que mi padre me tendió una vil trampa

-explícate- fue lo único que dije, a diferencia de otras veces el no se molesto o me regañó por mi comportamiento, sino que suspiro

-no es fácil decir esto, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar- dijo -pero antes que nada, quiero que sepas que hago esto por tu bien, no porque deseo- se veía de verdad dolido.

-si no quieres hacerlo, ¿porque lo haces?-

-porque es necesario necesitas aprender a defenderte-

-¿Defenderme de que?-

-de sujetos como el que viste en la tarde, esa cosa no era humana, era un monstruo, a juzgar por la descripción, un cíclope-

-...- me quede tan impresionada que no sabía que decir, ¿un ciclope? Esas solo eran leyendas, cuentos de terror para niños, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mi padre continuo

- ella tenía razón, era cuestión de tiempo, que tarde o temprano te encontrarían, ya sea por tu olor o porque alguien lo envió-

-ella? A quien te refieres?-

-A tu madre-

Me quede sin palabras... ¿De nuevo, mi madre? ¿Aquella que nos dejó tirados? ¿Aquella a la que nunca le importo nadie más que ella misma y se largó dejando a su única hija atrás?... ¿Ella?

-no me importa, que ella diga lo que quiera no me importa-

- lucia...-

-porque ahora ¿eh? Porque de repente después de tanto tiempo en lo que no supe nada de ella viene a decir que estoy en peligro, ella que sabe, ¡nunca le importe!-

No pude evitar explotar, creo que era la frustración que sentía o porque simplemente este viaje no era como lo planeaba, no lo sabía. Mi padre me abrazó y nos quedamos ahí un momento al cabo de un rato, mi padre hablo

-de verdad le importabas, ella quería quedarse por contigo pero sus obligaciones y su familia no la dejaron-

Levante la mirada... -¿su familia?-

-es una verdaderamente larga historia y no creo que tangamos tiempo, venga, tenemos que hacer las maletas-

Era increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando uno quiere que pase mas lento, en este caso yo quería que aun fuera temprano para hablar con mi papa pero al parecer, se había acabado mi suerte.

Ya al día siguiente fuimos a recoger a mary a su casa antes de ir al aeropuerto, si hay algo que puedo recomendarte al hacer un viaje internacional, es que ahorres todo lo posible para ir en primera clase, la clase económica es apretada y molesta, agradecía de verdad que hayamos ahorrado por tres meses para este día, una vez llegamos al hotel mary y yo nos fuimos a dormir esperando que aquel campamento no fuera tan malo...

_Esa misma noche... Academia de señoritas Clarion..._

Rachel Elizabeth Dare se levantó abruptamente de su cama, sintiendo una presión en el estómago, como uno cuando se levanta con ganas de vomitar, tomo su teléfono y corrió al baño, una vez adentro marco al primer número que se le vino a la mente, timbro, timbró... Hasta que por fin una voz se escuchó en la línea.

-Rachel?

-Percy- dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente -No tengo mucho tiempo, toma un lápiz y un papel, presiento que se viene una de las grandes-

Espero unos minutos hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo le confirmo que tenía todo listo ella cayo de rodillas y comenzó a hablar.

_De un juramento finalmente roto_

_Una heroína del sur llegará_

_El héroe más conocido, sus cadenas liberadas_

_Un caos completo a los mestizos dará_

_Los siete anteriores no serán de ayuda_

_Y el cielo caerá o ganará por la hija de la luna_

Rachel termino de recitar, y agotada espero una respuesta de su amigo... Al no obtenerla empezó a preocuparse

-Percy...- habló -¿Qué tan jodido está?

-Muy jodido, Rach... Muy jodido-

**TARAAAAAAAAN….!**

**OK HASTA AQUÍ…**

**¿DE QUIEN SERA HIJA LUCIA? ¿O MARY? ¿Quién SERA EL HEROE MAS CONOCIDO? ¿Por qué LOS SIETE NO AYUDARAN? ¿Por qué EL MAR ES AZUL? ****SIGUAN AL PENDIENTE Y AVERIGUENLO XD**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Percy: Consigo Informacion

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL! HE AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPI DE ESTE FANFIC **

**A DECIR VERDAD ES CURIOSO LO QUE UNO PUEDE ESCRIBIR DESDE SU CELULAR, PASARLO A WORD Y PUBLICARLO.**

**AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**Nyaruko – San: LO DE LA PREGUNTA DEL AGUA ERA UNA BROMA XD**

**POR CIERTO… SOY UN CHICO… POR LO QUE EL TERMINO SERIA MAS BIEN "DALTONICO" XD**

**Me encanto: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE :D, AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE**

**COMO YA SABEN PJO LE PERTENECE AL TIO RICK (ALGUIEN SABE PORQUE LO LLAMAN ASI?) SI HUBIERA SIDO MIO… YA SABEN ¡PERCHEL PARA TODOS! XD**

**OK NO ._.**

Cap. 2: Consigo información.

PERCY

Cronos, Gea, uno pensaría que después de esos dos la vida sería tranquila por uno o dos milenios más, pero al parecer, ahora algún otro molesto ser, podría apostar mi espada a que está relacionado con estos dos, viene a jodernos la vida como si no hubiera sido suficiente y como cerecita del pastel, al parecer Hércules vendrá a empeorar la cosa, aunque no entiendo eso del tema "sus cadenas liberadas" hasta donde yo sabía Hércules no estaba encadenado a nada, o eso o es que no recuerdo muy bien sobre ese tipo, como sea, necesitaba investigar...

Lo que demuestra las consecuencias de lo que pasa cuando uno sale con una chica más inteligente que tú, se te pegan sus hábitos.

El punto era que necesitaba información, y de la buena, no de la que aparecen en los libros de los mortales, y por eso estaba aquí, con la gorra de invisibilidad de mi novia, que para mí actual suerte se olvidó en su última visita, frente a la biblioteca del olimpo, más conocida como el templo de mi suegra, Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría.

Era entrar, tomar el libro necesario y salir más rápido que volando, no quería imaginarme lo que podría hacer Atenea por descubrir a alguien "tomando prestado" su libro, algo me decía que podría destruirme o peor, forzarme a terminar con su hija, no podía arriesgarme.

Me puse la gorra y entre, me quede boquiabierto, si la cabaña seis del campamento parecía un taller para cerebritos ese lugar debería ser como sus campos elíseos, toneladas y filas de estanterías a lo largo y ancho del templo, ordenados de tal forma que uno pensara que se tardaron siglos, al final de la sala la estatua de Atenea y entre las estanterías, varias mesas con lámparas para lectura, claro, era de esperarse que atenea se quede ahí leyendo durante horas o incluso días sin levantar la cabeza del libro, me sonaba a aburrimiento mortal, cuando revise, descubrí para mi placer que todos estaban en griego.

Mientras buscaba me encontré con un libro raro, si, más raro que el "Como deshacerte de tu nuero en diez simples pasos" el titulo decía: "Registro de juramentos a lo largo de los siglos" me acorde de una de las líneas de la profecía, "De un juramento finalmente roto" si encontraba un juramento relacionado con la luna podría saber de quién era hija esa "heroína del sur", ¿era mi imaginación o esta profecía era bastante clara? Como sea, tome el libro y lo metí en mi mochila, esperaba que saltara una alarma o algo así, pero el libro simplemente salió de la estantería sin problemas, seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta que encontré otro libro, este decía: "Historia pre-olímpica"

*Bingo* pensé y saque el libro, al cerrar la cremallera de mi mochila escuche a lo lejos unos pasos, mis alarmas mentales se activaron y decidí salir de ahí de inmediato, valiéndome de mis sentidos, me oculte frente a una estantería cerca de los pasos, algo me decía que era importante.

Atenea entro en la sala y comenzó a acercarse a mí, antes de que pudiera apartarme ya la tenía frente mío.

-Aquí estas- dijo, aguante la respiración mientras su mano se acercaba, tomo un libro que estaba al lado de mi cabeza y siguió de largo, aliviado estaba a punto de salir, había salido de detrás de la estantería hasta que la diosa se puso a leer en la mesa más cercana, logre leer el título del libro "Cincuenta sombras de grey" recordé que Rachel me regalo el mismo libro por mi cumpleaños "para darme ideas" pero mi novia apenas vio la portada arrojó el libro por la ventana antes de que me diera tiempo a recordarle a mi amiga pelirroja mi dislexia, como sea, nunca supe de que trataba el libro, un ligero pero audible gemido me saco de mi flashback.

-Oh Christian, solo tú puedes animarme en un momento como este- dijo Atenea mientras mordía su dedo índice de una forma bastante seductora, me quede helado en mi sitio, a Annabeth le daría un infarto si viera a su madre así, de ahí se puso peor, su mano izquierda dejo su boca y comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia su... !DIOSES OLIMPICOS! Si el tártaro no me dejo traumado de por vida, esto lo había hecho, ya sea porque lo hacía en plena biblioteca, recordándome un video que los Stoll me forzaron a ver (Era la última vez que apostaba con ellos) o porque el parecido entre la diosa y mi novia era tal, que mi mente me estaba jugando una MUY mala pasada, después de unos segundos que parecían ser horas atenea levanto la cabeza de golpe mirando en mi dirección, se levantó de inmediato y cerro el libro antes de que alguien más entrara.

-¿Atenea?- la voz de Artemisa resonó por toda la sala Atenea se levantó y saludo a su amiga.

-¡Artemisa!- dijo alegremente olvidándose de cierto detalle -¿cómo te va la cacería amiga?-

-Bien pero...- Artemisa señalo hacia Atenea -¿Porque tienes la mano dentro del pantalón?-

Atenea se sonrojo profundamente antes de responder -Es que me pica!-

Artemisa levantó una ceja -¿ahí?-

-NO- grito mi suegra -es en realidad en la parte interior del muslo, creo que se trata de otra broma de Hermes, ya sabes lo pesado que es, de seguro se me pasara de inmediato ¿ya es hora?-

-Faltan diez minutos- dijo Artemisa aun con la ceja levantada -será mejor esperar a que se te pase antes de la reunión de emergencia-

*¿Reunión de emergencia?* pensé mientras Atenea ponía no sé qué excusa de un gel para la picazón, hasta donde yo sabía los dioses se reunían por dos motivos, el solsticio de invierno y que hubiera ocurrido algo REALMENTE JODIDO, ya que Artemisa se encargó de aclararlo, era por lo otro, tratando de apenas hacer ruido, seguí a la diosa de la caza fuera del templo hacia el palacio de los olímpicos, lugar donde al parecer seria la reunión, ¿es que los dioses no tienen otro sitio? Bueno, una vez logre entrar colándome por el agujero de la puerta, descubrí el sitio hecho un caos, Apolo golpeaba el pie contra el piso, Hermes daba vueltas en círculos, Zeus tenía el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, Dionisio parecía hiperventilado, Hades daba más miedo de lo normal, Afrodita tenía el pelo desarreglado, Ares parecía desear acuchillar a alguien, y del resto mejor ni hablo, incluso Hestia lucia preocupada.

Cuando entro Atenea, la mayoría se centró en ella, incluso mi padre, que a pesar de lucir tranquilo, tamborileaba el reposabrazos de su trono a una velocidad alarmante.

-¿Algún avance?- dijo Zeus iniciando la reunión mirando a Hermes y Apolo.

-ninguna- dijo Hermes mientras Apolo negaba con la cabeza -Trate de contactar con George y Marta pero no responden- Apolo tomo la palabra -trate de buscarlas desde mi auto pero ni así ni un vistazo-

-Entonces estarán bajo tierra- dijo el dios del rayo dirigiéndose a Hades *¿Estarán que?* pensé mientras el dios del inframundo negaba con la cabeza -Es como si hubieran sido borradas del mapa-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni borradas ni nada, deben estar en algún lado!-

-Paz hermano- Dijo mi padre, dejando de golpear su trono - Entendemos que estés enojado pero...-

-¡Enojado mis pelotas! ¡Estoy iracundo! ¡Es la segunda vez que pasa y esta vez sí que pienso carbonizar al culpable!- grito Zeus haciendo temblar la sala, escuche un 'muuu' a mi lado y note al taurofidio que llame Bessie, mirándome, movió el hocico, como olfateando y se lanzó a dar mugidos de alegría.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa al animal?- dijo Dionisio señalando al estanque de la criatura -Se puso más loca que de costumbre-

Mi padre miro a la criatura (Aunque pareciera que me mirara a mi) y frunció el ceño.

-dice que está oliendo a Percy-

-¿Tu hijo?- pregunto Zeus menos enfurecido -¿Qué diablos haría tu hijo aquí?-

-Ni idea- respondió mi padre -cualquiera pensaría que tiene mejores cosas que hacer: prepararse para el campamento, luchar contra monstruos- miro a Atenea con una sonrisa burlona -haciéndome nietecitos con tu hija-

Atenea exploto gritando lo mismo que siempre, mientras yo sentía que me sonrojaba profundamente, no es que no se me haya ocurrido (voy a darle una paliza a los Stoll por ese video) pero aun así sentía que era demasiado pronto. Como sea, cuando Ares escucho mi nombre se levantó de golpe de su trono mirando a todos lados con un cuchillo en su mano.

-¡¿Jackson?!- gritó -¿Dónde está? ¡Estoy de mal humor y necesito desquitarme con alguien!-

-Ya basta Ares- dijo mi padre -mi hijo no está aquí y de estarlo, así lo atacaras barrería el suelo contigo, te derroto con solo doce, ahora que tiene diecisiete, apenas va a sudar así que siéntate- El dios de la guerra regreso a su trono, refunfuñando como niño de cinco años, tuve que aguantar un '!JA!' por el hecho de que estaba de incognito.

-El punto de esta reunión no es hablar del hijo de mi hermano- dijo Hades llamando la atención de todos los presentes - el punto de la reunión es sobre el plan de acción que tomaremos sobre lo robado, donde están y que vamos a hacer para recuperarlo, cualquiera pensaría que Zeus mejoraría la seguridad pero...- El mencionado interrumpió furioso.

- ¡Tu no hables que a ti también te robaron!- Hades se levantó aún más molesto.

-¡Yo tenía la mejor seguridad! Pero esta...- continuo señalando a Deméter -No dejaba de dar la lata hasta que lo envíe al campamento-

*¿Nico es la mejor seguridad de Hades?* pensé extrañado mientras mi padre realizaba la misma pregunta.

-¿Dejas a tu hijo como seguridad? ¿Con TODO el inframundo a tu cargo?-

-¿Tú has probado a dejar a Alecto o a las Furias como guardias? ¡Son horribles! Una vez lo intente y la condenada arpía se largó dejando a un cachorro de perro del infierno como "guardia"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos al mencionar lo último, yo ni sabía que los perros del infierno se reproducían, Hades se vivió a sentar mientras Afrodita empezaba a hablar.

-Y si...- empezó -Ya saben, no están donde podamos alcanzarlos...-

-Hablas de...- dijo Atenea siendo interrumpida.

-Más allá de nuestro alcance- termino Ares gruñendo.

-Exacto-afirmo la diosa del amor -Ya lo hicieron con Tánatos, movilizarlos no sería tan difícil, solo tienen que llevarlo a Alaska, Grecia o al sur-

*Al sur* como que este robo no tenga que ver con la profecía me cuelo en la casa de mi novia disfrazado de araña gigante, los dioses se miraron entre si ligeramente asustados, demostrando que la cosa era seria, lo que sea que haya sido robado, obviamente no podría seguir por aquí. Mi padre se levantó.

-Aún no perdamos las esperanzas- dijo -todavía hay sitios bajo nuestros dominios que no vimos, busquemos por ahí antes de dar la alarma, además- añadió -sigo con la idea de notificar a nuestros hijos para ver si pueden echar una mano...- Zeus negó con la cabeza.

-Eso demostrará que somos débiles, vulnerables, y los mestizos nos perderán el respeto, hay que resolver esto por nosotros mismos-

En realidad, era su orgullo lo que provocaba que perdiéramos el respeto, ya habíamos demostrado en varias ocasiones que podíamos ayudar a pesar de las circunstancias, además, creía que los dioses no podían intervenir cada vez que algo se perdía, pero al parecer, Zeus aún no se enteraba, después de que mi padre accediera a no decir nada, dieron por terminada la reunión, los dioses empezaron a retirarse, por si las dudas decida quedarme ahí hasta que la sala quedara vacía, al menos parecía una buena idea hasta que mi padre se acercó al tanque de Bessie, parecía observar a la criatura, hasta que note que en realidad me quería dejar un mensaje, las burbujas del tanque empezaron a moverse hasta formar un mensaje en griego que entendí a la perfección.

EN MI TEMPLO, AHORA.

Tenía problemas, de algún modo, me había detectado.

Camine lentamente hacia el templo de mi padre, temblando como si fuera un niño que hizo una travesura, aunque no había hecho nada, excepto tomar prestado libros del templo de Atenea y espiar a los dioses, cuando llegue al templo, esperaba encontrar a mi padre en su trono, con el ceño fruncido exigiendo una explicación.

En lugar de eso, lo encontré comiendo.

-¿Brocheta?- me pregunto en cuando me vio -es de pollo- Al verme desconfiado, chasqueó los dedos y la brocheta se volvió azul -¿mejor?- aun desconfiado, me senté frente a mi padre y tome la brocheta.

-Hermes estaría orgulloso- dijo -mira que colarte en la reunión, pero bueno ¿podrías decirme que haces aquí?-

-¿no vas a matarme si te lo digo?- pregunte.

-¿me responderás si lo prometo?- asentí y mi padre hizo el juramento.

-lo juro por el estigio- dijo mi padre, se escuchó un relámpago a la distancia, y por motivos que desconozco, mi mochila se hizo un poco más pesada por unos segundos antes de recuperar su peso normal. Ignorando eso, empecé a hablar.

-resulta que ayer en la noche recibí una llamada de Rachel-

-¿tú amiga pelirroja?-

-exacto, ella me pidió que apuntara sobre una profecía que estaba por salir-

-oh Mier...- dijo mi padre.

-Exacto, esta hablaba sobre una heroína del sur, un juramento roto y la hija de la luna-

-Hija de la...- mi padre parecía empezar a encajar las piezas, para mi sorpresa salto de su silla y empezó a parlotear

- ¡ME CAGO EN TODO LO CAGABLE!- grito, yo me quede de piedra, mi padre se giró hacia mí y me dijo que le dijera la profecía al completo, yo se la dije y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones en griego antiguo, yo no entendía nada.

De repente se detuvo y me miro -¿por eso estas aquí? ¿Querías avisarme?-

-Ehm... No- le dije, pareció un poco decepcionado -Vine para investigar quien podría estar detrás de todo esto y sobre como detenerlo-

-entien... ¿dijiste investigar? ¿Que eres, un hijo de atenea?

¡Solo tienes que venir y preguntar!-

-No es como si cada vez que preguntara me dieran una respuesta directa ¿sabes?- mi padre bajo un poco la mirada, al parecer avergonzado -No es que quisiera y lo sabes, son las reglas de los dioses y tenemos que dejar que nuestros hijos se las arreglen, sin embargo por ser mi hijo favorito hare una única excepción-

-¿Responderás mi pregunta entonces?- mi padre asintió, me parecía rarísimo simplemente preguntar después de tantos años sin que los dioses sean directos, pero al final lancé mi duda.

-¿Exactamente que robaron?- mi padre suspiro resignado, como si, de todo lo que podía preguntar, esa fuera la única que no quería responder.

-No es que me agrade- dijo -Resulta que nos robaron algo que nos representa totalmente, es la segunda vez que le pasa eso a Zeus, a Hermes y a Hades, así que tu deberías saberlo-

La respuesta cayó sobre mí como un yunque, la segunda vez que pasaba, que yo debía saberlo, a Zeus y a los demás solo les robaron una cosa hasta donde yo sabía y eso era...

-Sus armas- respondí -Volvieron a robarle sus armas a los dioses-

-Y no solo las de ellos- dijo mi padre -También mi tridente, el tirso, todos los símbolos de los dioses, sus símbolos de poder, lo que los caracteriza y los hace lo que son, que roben un par ya es malo... Todas... Es incluso peor-

-No quiero romper la tensión pero ¿Porque es tan malo?-

-Ya que estas actuando como hijo de atenea te digo: piensa hijo ¿Porque a Zeus le aterro tanto pensar que yo le había robado su rayo una vez?

-Porque pensó que podrías recrear copias ilegales para derrocarlo- respondí, aun recordaba lo que Quirón me había dicho hace ya varios años -entonces quien lo robo piensa...-

-Exacto- respondió mi padre masticando trocitos de ambrosia -Además, quien quiera que haya sido, tiene que ser realmente bueno y tener un ejército a su favor, y si la profecía menciona al cielo entonces significa que la cosa esta mas jodida que de costumbre, lo cual de por si ya es preocupante-

-Si el cielo es el problema, eso significa que Zeus podría tenerlo bajo control ¿verdad?-

-No exactamente- dijo mi padre cabizbajo -Hay una fuerza más que poseía dominio sobre el cielo que Zeus no puede controlar, algo más antiguo que el mismo Cronos-

Preocupado, saque el libro de historia pre-olímpica y lo puse sobre una mesa que estaba entre mi padre y yo, abrí en el índice y empecé a buscar guiándome por la palabra "cielo" el resultado me dejo helado.

-¿Sigue consiente?- pregunte, mi padre asintió.

-Al igual que cualquier inmortal, así sea cortado en pedazos sigue consiente, mucho mas dormido que gea pero aun consiente, sin embargo, no sabemos si tratara de regresar al poder o simplemente vengar a su esposa, pero la cosa es que la vamos a tener dificil si es que despierta por completo, ya tuvimos suficiente con gea y ni siquiera nos hemos recuperado del todo, a algunos aun nos duele la cabeza por lo de la lucha de campamentos, con este sujeto lo vamos a tener peor-

-Y todo al final dependerá de la hija de la luna- dije sacando el libro de juramentos, me parecía raro pero sentía que esto estaba relacionado, lo abrí y a la mitad del libro ponía:

_Juramento de no destrucción_

_Realizado a: Perseus Jackson por Poseidón_

_Estado: Cumplido_

-¿Que...?- dije sorprendido, de alguna forma el libro había registrado el juramento que me hizo mi padre hace algunos minutos, mi padre se veía nervioso

-¿Y si me dejas el libro?, Yo me encargo de buscar sobre el juramento ese y tu partes al campamento con tal de hallar a la hija de la luna y asegurarte que este fuera de peligro-

-Perfecto- dije, aunque me asalto una última duda -Por cierto ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?-

Mi padre señalo mi bolsillo -Tu espada fue hecha con energía del mar, puedo sentirla prácticamente donde sea, por la cercanía se podría decir que ni me costó saber que estabas ahí-

-¿Me rastreas todo el tiempo?- Pregunte preocupado, no me sentía cómodo al saber que mi padre podía saber exactamente donde estaba todo el día, mi padre negó con la cabeza

-Solo cuando quiero o necesito tu posición exacta, tampoco es que te vigilara las veinticuatro horas del día, solo cuando algo más me da la alarma, como el taurofidio en este caso-

Ya con la gorra puesta y más tranquilo decida irme, con la extraña sensación de que deje pasar un detalle importante, al salir me encontré a Atenea y Artemisa hablando.

-Entonces- había dicho la diosa en su forma de adulta -Dime, ¿De qué se trata cincuenta sombras?-

-Ehm...- dijo mi suegra nerviosa, como si buscara una repuesta rápida -Trata sobre... ¡Una detective!-

-¿Una detective?- pregunto Artemisa curiosa.

-Sí, una detective mujer que tiene que investigar una caso de asesinato de un sujeto, pero por desgracia existen cincuenta sospechosos a los que el jefe se refiere como "sombras", por eso el título, además la chica tiene que evitar que un molesto hombre sabotee su trabajo solo para ganar un ascenso-

-Increíble- dijo la diosa de la caza, yo ni sabía cómo demonios ese libro me iba a "dar ideas" según Rachel, la diosa continuo -Tienes que prestarme ese libro un día de estos, ahora me tengo que ir, no puedo dejar a mis cazadoras solas mucho tiempo- hubo un pequeño flash, y la diosa desapareció.

Estaba por retirarme hasta que escuche a Atenea.

-Perfecto, se la creyó, ¿Ahora de donde saco un libro con esa trama?- hubo otro flash y mi suegra ya no estaba ahí, decidí retirarme del olimpo de inmediato más confundido que de costumbre, preguntándome en qué demonios consistía el bendito libro.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ :D**

**¿PERCY LOGRARA ENCONTRARSE CON LUCIA? ¿Por qué POSEIDON QUERIA EL LIBRO DE JURAMENTOS EN LUGAR DEL DE LA HISTORIA? ¿ME DEJARAN MAS REVIEWS? ¿Quién SERA EL CIELO PRECISAMENTE? ¿Qué HACES SI VES A UN ANIMAL EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCION COMER UNA PLANTA EN PELIGRO DE EXTINCION? ¿EL ANIMAL ALADO DEL MINECRAFT ES UNA GALLINA O ES UN PATO? **

**LA MAYORIA DE ESTAS RESPUESTAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI**

**PD: ¿Qué OTRO TITULO LE PONDRIAN A ESTA SERIE? ES QUE De la Luna NO ME TERMINA DE CONVENCER**

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA TEORIA O RECLAMO YA SABEN EN UN REVIEW AQUÍ ABAJO**

**MENSAJE SUBLIMINAL: MAS REVIEW=MAS INSPIRACION PARA EL SIGUIENTE**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


End file.
